Geredo Mission List
Geredo Mission List Path of Apprentice Main mission reward: 100 rep, 10 Missile Narglesh Submission reward: 810 exp, 50 rep, $510 1/10 Executioner: destroy the Pteross Insurgents in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 2/10 Become a Test: teach the young Moon Blades a lesson at the "Gates to Isida" 3/10 Defender: destroy the auri fleet in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 4/10 Battle at Planet Niar: destroy the Auri ships in the "Dead Sun" Sector 5/10 Auri Retreat: destroy retreating the Auri fleet in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 6/10 Dueling Rounds: win a series of duels at the "Gates to Isida" Outpost 7/10 Second Dueling Round: win duels against experienced wariors in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 8/10 Duel with Kharg: defeat Kharg in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 9/10 Vrak the Avenger: defeat Vrack in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 10/10 Admission: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station Path of Warrior Main mission reward: 100 rep, 10 Missile Narglesh Submission reward: 935 exp, 175 rep, $610 1/12 Path of Submission: destroy the Renegades in the "Cold Void" Sector 2/12 Path of Submission 2: destroy the Pteross in the "Dead Sun" Sector 3/12 Path of Revenge: destroy the Moon Blades in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 4/12 Blool of Madness: Fight the Veterans in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 5/12 Madness continues: fight the Crushers in the "Whangarei Magma" Sector 6/12 Duel: Defeat Muagkar the Deadly in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 7/12 Bloody Guard: defeat the Bloody Guard and his warriors in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 8/12 Shargan the Swift: defeat Shargan the Swift in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 9/12 Battle with Auri: destroy the Auri ships in the "Dead Sun" Sector 10/12 Pursuit after the Auri: destroy the Auri retreating to the "New Destiny" Sector 11/12 Argument with the Hunters: destroy the Hunters in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 12/12 Crusher's Trust: speak with the Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station Hunting Season Main mission reward: 200 rep, 10 Amplifier D-Inverse Submission reward: 1050 exp, 200 rep, $715 1/11 Hunting Season: smash the pirate fleet in the "Iron Bay" sector 2/11 Search fot the Blades: move to the "Dead Sun" Sector 3/11 Track: destroy the fleet of hostile Geredo 4/11 Path to "Centuries of "Silence": move to the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 5/11 Battle with the Blades: destroy the Moon Blades ambush 6/11 Battle with the Robots: destroy the Robots in the "Centuries of Slience" Sector 7/11 Path to Matar: make the hyper-jump into the "Iron Bay" Sector 8/11 Battle at Matara: destroy the allieed fleet in the "Iron Bay" Sectors 9/11 Path to Isida: move to the "Eagle Nebula" sector 10/11 Nattle for the Artifact: destroy the Moon Blades in the "Eagle Nebula" Sectors 11/11 Report: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station Searching for the Artifact Main mission reward: 200 rep, 10 Amplifier D-Deform Submission reward: 1095 exp, 200 rep, $785 1/7 after the Pteross: destory the Pteross in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 2/7 Go to Gray: speak with Gray at the "Pirate's Heart" Station 3/7 Black Market: pursue the Daian Smugglers in the "Black Market" Sector 4/7 Battle with the Smugglers: defeat the Daian Smugglers in the "Black Market" Sector 5/7 Chase: pursue the smugglers fleet in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 6/7 Marauders: destroy the Marauders in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 7/7 Container: collect the artifact and take it to the "Gates to Isida" Station Investigation Main mission reward: 200 rep, 10 Missle Shrog Submission reward: 1170 exp, 200 rep, $845 1/9 Investigation: consult Artkank in the "Citadel Sector" 2/9 Gray Justifies Himself: speak with Gray at the "Pirate's Heart" Station 3/9 To the "Centuries of Silence": move to the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 4/9 Marchants: deal with the Traders in the "Centuries of Silence" Sector 5/9 After Traders!: move to the "Echo of Battles" Sector 6/9 Deal with the Treaders: Deal with the last of the Traders in the "Echo of Battles" Sector 7/9 Where's justice?: destroy the Moon Blades in the "Iron Bay" Sector 8/9 Battle with the Blades Veteran: destroy the Moon Blades Veterans in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 9/9 Apologies: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station New Trail Main mission reward: 200 rep, 10 Amplifier D-Deform Submission reward: 1240 exp, 300 rep, $925 1/5 New Trail: defeat the Krogot's Shadows Clan in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 2/5 Krogot's Shadows Must Pay: smash the Krogot's Shadows rescue fleet in the "eagle Nebula" Sector 3/5 Battle with the Crushers: defeat Crushers Warriors in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 4/5 Duel of Honor: win a Duel for Honor in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 5/5 Understand: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida station Crusher's Rage Main mission reward: 300 rep, 10 Torpedo Vadaran Submission reward: 1305 exp, 300 rep, $1005 1/9 New Clues: move to the "Place of Power" sector 2/9 Ambush: destroy the Auri in the "Place of Power" Sector 3/9 Auri Reinforcements: destroy the Auri reinforcements in the "Place of Power" sector 4/9 Battle with the Mentor: fight the Auri in the "Place of Power" Sector 5/9 Back to the Geredo: move to the "Geredo's Prey" sector 6/9 Crusher's Rage: destory the Moon Blades fleet in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 7/9 Battle with the Chief: Neutralize the Leader of Moon Blades in the "Eagle Nebula" Sector 8/9 Battle with Urkvar the Dark: destroy Urkvar the Dark in the "Geredo's Prey" Sector 9/9 Blood Pact: speak with Crusher at the "Gates to Isida" Station Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/52/geredo-mission-list#ixzz2bjHBKaym